From WO 2007/111667 A2 a container is known, which comprises a receiving vessel for receiving a liquid mixture. The receiving vessel may be screwed to an adapter. The adapter comprises two outlet parts, wherein each outlet part may be screwed to an outlet of a receiving vessel of a container. The outlet parts are loss-proof connected to each other but displaceable in axial direction. The one outlet part comprises a centrally located protrusion which is spaced to an outlet duct of its outlet part by webs. In a closed position the protrusion is inserted into a corresponding outlet duct of the other outlet part plugging the outlet duct and preventing a communication of both containers with each other. In an opened position the protrusion is removed from the corresponding outlet duct opening a communicating passage between both containers.
It is a disadvantage of such kind of a container, that it is difficult to estimate the amount of a component filled into the container via the adapter. Further it is observed, that a mixture of two components, which were mixed in the container, may comprises not solved or not mixed conglomerates independently of the mixing time. Particularly when this container is used for mixing a hair treatment lotion for coloration, tinting or bleaching human hair, it is important to provide good mixing quality. If for instance oxidative dyes and an oxidizing lotion are mixed with each other, different concentrations within the hair treatment lotion may lead to different colour shades of the hair at different places.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternate container for receiving a fluid and/or a mixture of fluids. It is particularly an object of the present invention to provide a container, which facilitates filling without complicating emptying. Particularly it is an object of the present invention to provide a container, which facilitates measuring and mixing of its content and/or provides a better mixing quality.